Kitsune Monogatari
by CakeTehCat
Summary: Sakura tried to keep Naruto in line. The blond may have annoyed her to death, but he was still family! And now what does he do? Turn around and offer himself as a bargaining chip! "To promote world peace my butt." the pinkette commented drily. So she sets out with a plan to shut it down, only to open the gates of a hidden crisis.
1. Prolouge

Kawaii Chibiterasu- Hellloo! I am so happy to be out of that school. No more students, dumb teachers, dumb teachers, waking up early, dumb teachers.. Tee hee. I'm so silly. Alright, enough chatter. Welcome to my first fan fic! It will be about the Akatuski turning into you know.. animals. Lol. I know you think that plot line is over used too much but just hear me out. It is not a kitty fic, or a dog fic. But foxes! Its still over used? 0.o Just you see.. I mean read..

Kitsune-Monogatari

Prologue

_Vssshh_..

Sakura spread her wings into the forest. She pressed on, cracking the tree branch she once stood on and leaped off to the other, getting more agitated by the second. Memories of the previous activities filled her noggin. Why did Tsunade allow Naruto to leave? On a suicide mission no less; To stop the Akatsuki him self.

She knew better. That wasn't his only reason. Still, her main anger was on the village it's self. Angry at the council for allowing him to leave, bothered by the fact that Tsunade and Kakashi couldn't do a thing about it. This was all their fault! For allowing him to leave and think that everything would be alright after the extraction of the Kyuubi. If only he never had it, if only Kushina never came into the village. If only Naruto was never born in the first place!

That wouldn't happen. Everybody is alive on this earth for a reason; including her. Sakura stopped jumping and stayed above in the tree. She didn't send anymore chakra to the bottom of her foot, disabling the tree branch from snapping and then break thus causing her fall. The pinkette signed deeply and took out a note.

It read:

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_If your wondering why this letter is on your desk, or why your window was cracked,_

_I have just left the village._

_Reason why? I'm sick of the Akatsuki always starting wars with us!_

_Sick of all the villagers sending me dirty messages and lack of respect._

_This is the only way for everything to go away._

_Back the way it used to be._

_Talk to me in the after life._

_Always yours, Naruto Uzumaki_

"Naruto.. you idiot.." She mumbled, chocking back on the tears. "I'll bring you back to the village. I promise."

Sakura wiped away the fresh droplets of salty tears with her gloves and jumped across another tree branch to her next destination. She dropped down to the forest floor and started walking into an empty field. From far away, a large cave with a boulder in the front came into view. Her eyes narrowed in anger. This was it.

She has just entered uncharted territory; Amegakure no sato.

The pinkette marched down the field of grass, getting closer to the Akatsuki base. Her pink eye brow arched in confusion. Why was the boulder that hid the Akatsuki from the viewing public getting smaller in each step? It got smaller, and smaller, only to end up as a tiny innocent pebble on the ground.

Sakura frowned and kicked it away saying, "How original.. I guess some one has gotten here before me."

**'Maybe Naruto succeed in the suicide mission.'**

_'Perhaps he did. If it was a super Naruto-fic..'_

She let go of her inner nature's rambling and proceeded inside the cave. There weren't any candles within the palms of her hands, making it difficult for her to move around. The kunoichi went straight ahead and walked down a long entry way ending up in the main area of the cave. There was numerous doors with four constructed on the right and left side and then one right in the middle at the end. Sakura decided to check each door for any survivors to take back with her to Konoha.

In each room she entered there were numerous errors spotted in every direction. Broken windows, beds cut into two like a divided sandwich, numerous scrolls unwind up in all it's naked glory. Naruto couldn't have done this. He's not always this angry.

Or maybe, it has been a cover up. Ever since they were younger, Sakura hit him on the head or called the boy she learned to love as a brother, 'a complete loser.' She never acknowledged him until they grew into the legendary team seven the world has chosen to love. Except, that was all a lie. The villagers still don't like him and by his departure a few weeks ago it didn't make it any easier.

Deep down, Naruto wanted to rip scrolls and destroy boulders. He wanted those villagers and her self to be those scrolls and boulders. Naruto could have left the village and become a missing nin, but he didn't. Instead he asked as a last resort plan to bargain him self with the Akatsuki to save Konoha.

After his departure, it has been awhile since he has returned. That's when Sakura comes in. At first, she didn't want to run across the world to come across her team mate's dead body or about to become dead by the hands of an Akatsuki member. But she had no choice. This was to determine whether Konoha was safe or not.

She left out a cream colored room and found her self at end near a large double door. Sakura pushed her hands onto the knob and pulled it toward her breast. It opened revealing a large dark area. In the middle of the room there was a broken stone in the shape of an owl.

The kunoichi ran up to the sealing stone. "Oh no.. they didn't.." she gasped in sadness.

Sakura bent down on her knees. She picked it up and studied the upper half and shook it. There didn't seem to be any sign of chakra beasts aura left within the stone. Sakura stood up in complete thought. _'Now I really don't have a clue if Naruto has been here or not..'_

There was numerous suggestions of the intruders. Sasuke, some nuke nins, Sasuke. Just please don't let it be Naruto. It would be okay if that Uchiha-teme wanted revenge for Madara from ruining his life, the clan, killing his brother. If only that came true.

_'In your dreams Sakura.. that will never happen.'_ Sakura thought with a frown.

**"Gaki's.. wo..man.."**

"Huh? What's going on?" The pinkette questioned in surprise. She spun around trying to locate the voice. "Naruto-kun? Is that you?"

**"Does it sound, or look like I'm the gaki?"**

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Does it look like I'm the gaki's wife?" she questioned sarcastically.

There was a shadowy outline of a spiky haired boy in the distance.

**"Actually you are.."** it responded dimly.** "'Your featured in many NaruSaku fic or NaruHina fics with plenty of bashing.."**

"Okay.. that's enough. Naruto, get out from the shadows and come home." She commanded in a motherly way.

The shadow jumped up and down. **"Grr, your dumb! I am not who you think I am!"** it bellowed in rage.

Said girl took down her questioning and kept watching the 'Naruto' faker. The shadow morphed into a wave of dust, morphing numerous times and took over an entire brand new object. It drifted away heading straight for her. Sakura kept hey eyes opened and allowed the unknown power to consume her. That didn't happen.

It wrapped around her, it's outer wave color of orange rays.

Some of the shadow get taken away and form a pair of eyes and a mouth.** "How appealing to find one of the gaki's team mates in this cave.._"_**

The old fox's chakra felt warm, like blazing fire. She wanted to reach out and touch it but did not proceed with the action.**_  
><em>**

Sakura kept following the ghost with her green irises. "Where is Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked the fox.

**"That I cannot answer. For his spirit has left out the cave along with the rest of the bijuus located within the sealing stone."**

_'So that's why it has shattered. Interesting..'_ She thought in puzzlement. "Is there any way to retrieve them?_"_

**"Yes. Except, you need a little help from your enemies in order to complete the task."**

Sakura's face scrunched up. "Enemies? As in the people that ruin your life and won't leave you alone?" she explained bitterly.

Kyuubi-ghost closed his eyes.** "Indeed, those enemies..."** he signed.

She didn't know what to do or say. This was all a complete mistake. Scratch that, a nightmare born with her own stupid dreams! It all occured after Naruto left the village to turn him self in. now the healing stone is cracked and all the bijuus are out causing havoc.

Sakura has to get back in the village. but she couldn't leave the Kyuubi here by it's self. If she did then the Aka.. wait a minute. Where is the Akatsuki? Are they all gone? Did they die? She has to tell Tsunade!

"I need to go back to Konoha, this is fantastic news!" Sakura declared with a smile on her face. "All the akatsuki have died out. It's a miracle!"

**"Are you sure? Look closely.."**

What Sakura found wasn't very pleasing..

Located on the ground were several dead bodies. Pools of blood surrounded all the members. Sakura covered her mouth trying not to barf up the contents of her lunch and ran out the base without wanting to look back. _'Forget the Kyuubi! It could fly on it's own right back to Konoha for all I care!_' She thought in a hurry.

As the pinkette ran away out of the bases range, a few souls stirred. The mass of foul chakra took to the upper part of the base and molded into a few fox forms. The fox shadows fell down like raining meat balls and made their way for the entrance of the base. The leader, an orange fox with silver eyes, was sitting in the front. It stopped near the front and sniffed down at the earth. Said male snorted up the cherry blossoms scent and headed off for Konoha.

It's pack closely followed behind..

**Chibi-Hello~ Welcome to the prologue. A lot longer with better spelling, literature, etc. In fact, it's almost two thousand words!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. New readers can still review. See ya.**

**Updated: 7/27/11  
><strong>


	2. Chapter one: Crying Fox

Alright! Five reviews! It's a miracle.. D:

**Chapter 1.**

**Crying fox**

Sakura ran back to Konoha on speed.

Not meth, or oxycodone, just plain speed! Blame her numerous shots of sugar pills being digested in the pit of her stomach. She knocked over all the plants and trees like a raging Godzilla from Tokyo. Sakura kept her mouth open yelling that the Akatsuki are dead and heaved a bit when a few bees implanted there self in her system.

"Get.. out.. of my.. stomach!" Sakura screeched, punching her self numerous times.

All the bees flew out of her nose.

"Much better.."

Before she could laugh it off, the bees returned in a bigger formation cycle. The pinkette resumed running and entered Konoha. Once the bees lost track of their target, they left back into the forest. Sakura slowed down so she could take control of her surroundings. She spotted numerous villagers wandered around with things to do.

Great Her villagers have blobbed together and formed an audience so they could listen to her informative speech. That's_ if_ they wanted to listen.. Sakura stole a log from near the gates and held it up like a magical staff.

"My people! I have come to you with great news! The Akatsuki have vanished into thin air thanks to an invisible source of the unknown!"

All the villager's looked at her like she was retarded.

"What was that? Did you just say that the Akatsuki vanished like spinach?"

"Yes. We must alert the queen."

"Pssst, yeah right. Are you going to tell us that the Kyuubi has died as well." exaggerated an ignorant shop keeper.

Sakura looked down at her feet. "Yes, Naruto-kun has decided to live in the after life.." she replied in a low voice.

Suddenly, a whole carnival went off in the heart of the village. Sakura growled viciously and stomped away heading for the hokage tower. _'How dare they throw a happy party for Naruto's death. They should be fined for all they're worth..'_ She thought in anger.

The hokage tower came into view. Sakura walked inside and wrote her name down in the visitation book near the secretary desk. She wandered past the woman down into the hall way and busted the door down. All the old council people and Tsunade-shisou looked up in shock at their sudden interruption.

"Tsunade-shisou, I have something to tell you." Sakura began, out of breath from running. "T-the Akatsuki is dead including N-naruto-kun..."

"Did you just say that the jinchuriki has passed away from an unknown disaster warning?" Questioned Danzo is awe.

Sakura shot the old man a death glare. "As I was saying.." she growled, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What do you think we should do about this?"

Said hokage's eyes stared at her bosses. "Well I... _We_ should prepare for the return of Madara. Since he usually disappears from battles like this, there could be an uprising of more recruits. Do you mind leaving and preparing for a mission to track him down?"

Sakura was shocked by her shisou's sudden change of agenda. She should be just as sad as her from the sudden realization of Naruto's death. She called him her grand son for kami's sake! Before Tsunade could blink, Sakura left out the office in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

She reemerged on the academy roof. "This is not fair.. Naruto will never be avenged now.."

"Did you just say that Naruto died? How trouble some.."

She spotted Shikamaru, sleeping on floor. "Ew.. that's gross.. You don't know how many people barfed, slept on, drooled on.. and pissed on this roof. Yet your sleeping on it."

"You didn't answer my question." He mumbled. Shikamaru sat up, sitting Indian style. "Is Naruto dead or alive?"

"I don't know Shikamaru.. I just don't know."

The pine apple haired boy raised an eye brow. "Well, did you check his pulse? You are a medic nin after all.."

"I couldn't cause his body wasn't there. It seemed to have vanished after I got there."

"That's strange.. I guess Madara got to him first. Usually the Akatsuki work together on this type of stuff. Something isn't right.."

"Well what ever it is, I am open to every suggestion known to man. See you later Shika-kun."

"Bye Sak-" He couldn't finish and collapsed onto the roof. "Zzzzzz.."

...

Sakura exited out the super market carrying two bags filled with food within each arm. She signed deeply when a light speck of rain claimed her forehead. _'Shit. It's starting to rain and I didn't even bring an umbrella.'_ She thought in agitation.

The pinkette started to run down the side walk. She almost tripped, causing some of the canned foods to spill out. Sakura freaked when two cans of tuna were one of the items. Another tuna can rolled out the ripped bag and hit a tiny animalthat came from around the corner. It went limp and fell over on the side walk.

"Oh no.. I am so sorry." Sakura apologized, not knowing what she hit.

There was a clear view of the animal. Passed out on the floor was an orange fox with squiggles in it's eyes. It slowly awoke taking notice of the kunoichi's tiny figure. The fox started to hiss and snarl at her appearance, which she ignored completely.

"Aww, your so kawaii!" she squealed in delight. "I love foxes!" then soon, her mood faded into a sadder one. "N-naruto-kun.." she sniffed miserably.

The orange fox groaned at her sadness and decided to cheer her up. It trotted over to the bottom of her boot and rubbed agianst the leather. Sakura eeped at it's sudden interaction and kicked it away furiously.

"Hey! If your trying to dry hump me then forget it!" Sakura howled. "Get lost!"

It did leave, only by resting in a box. Sakura raised a pink eye brow at it's action and screamed bloody murder when a bolt of electricity struck her. The orange kitsune smirked evilly as said girl kept getting bolted by the lightning strike. A few minutes passed and the bolt went away.

Sakura shook her head rapidly. The burnt markings that claimed her face went away. She turned, pointing at the fox. "You are a complete omen! I am leaving for good!"

She went on her way leaving it alone to think about what it has just done. Which did not happen. The orange fox started to follow her and almost got lost after losing her scent from the sudden rain fall. He crept silently behind her hoping that he would not get caught..

Then another, and another, followed behind him. Like a game of follow the leader, the other foxes stayed on him like his own tail. There was about seven of them, count the orange one and that makes eight. The foxes soon came across a small dinky apartment. The yellow fox's eye lit up after noticing that the door started to shut behind them.

It made a run for the door, ignoring the red one's protest. He went inside, the door slammed shut in his wake. The yellow fox winced from the loud sound and scurried over near the window sill where the rest of it's pack was waiting. He stared into the eyes of a blue colored fox with sharp teeth.

The blue kitsune stared back, it's teeth flaring. Suddenly, it head butted the window, causing said glass to scatter into tiny pieces. The space left behind was big enough for all the foxes to enter in. One by one, they wander into the kunoichi's empty apartment..

...

(Saki's POV)

I was busy taking a shower until a loud crash came from down stairs. I stop showering and listened in on any more activity buzzing around my apartment. Numerous sounds of furniture cracking and feet running across the floor board told me other wise. This has to stop and I am the only one who can do it.

My hands clenched the shower knobs and I twisted them in reverse, turning the warm water off completely. I escape from the shower and pulled the curtains back into it's normal position. My eyes take notice of a white towel settled on the bars. I take the towel and fasten it around my entire body and exit out the bathroom into the halls.

As I inch closer towards the steps, I hear chatter.

"Ow, my fucking skull hurts! I'm never doing that shit again."

"Will you shut up? Your starting to sound just like Hidan.." hissed another voice.

I growled in pure anger. What the hell are these creeps doing in my house? Shouldn't they be some where on a far away island away from the viewing public? Well, maybe I should be pleased to have them here. Now I can achieve my revenge for Naruto.

Being too lazy to change into more suitable clothes may have caused my major set back. I ran down the steps with a bunch of kunais tucked within my fingers ready to kick some ass! Get ready Akatsuki, here comes your worse.. enemy?

You got to be kidding me..

**Chibi-Bwaahahaha! I have left you with a cliff hanger. A 'wtf moment' has bless us. Lol.  
><strong>

**Now if you want some more, you must review! Hit the button! **

**Oh yes, I would like to give thanks to these people: An Absurd Coyote, Crimson Flame Fox-Chan, Xx-Irritated Wolf-xX and Yuti-Chan**

**Plus a very special reviewer: Ketsueki no Kuki for the first constructive criticism ever! I'll get on it right away.**

**I'll be back soon. Bye-bye! ^^**


	3. Chapter Two: Damn fluffies!

Alright! We have hit the ten review mark! Thanks a bunches. Oh yeah, am I updating too fast? Just a thought..

**Chapter 2.**

**Damn fluffies!**

Twitch. Twitch.

Twitch.. another twitch.

Twitch! Twitch! Twitch! Twitch!

Twitch, went her eye brows for the tenth time today! Sakura couldn't believe it. Or like a certain race would say, oh my gawd! She had first come out of her shower and planned to put on some panties and then watch Oprah when this shit happened. Her window broke, numerous voices. Bloody hell Harry!

So she decided to play rabbit season and stumbled down the steps holding onto three kunais. The shiny metal were located between her fingers and will slip out at her command. When she goes three.. two.. one! They will die upon her throw.

Now she is in opening of the living room. Her eye brow twitched wildly like a horny caterpillar. Why is there a whole army of fur balls located inside her living room? Her eye brow arched continuously. She looked at one of the foxes. Why is one of them..blue?

Sakura let out a terrified scream that woke up the entire neighborhood. Including the foxes. Said kitsunes closed their eyes so they could block out the kunoichi's wretched screaming. Within the screams, gibberish of the native fox tongue were executed.

_'Err, this is so fucking annoying!' _Roared a white kitsune. His ears were lying flat on the edges of his skull. _'Make it stop!'_

_'Can I kill her?'_ Asked the dark side of Zetsu.

_'Pretty please?'_ chirped it's white side.

_'We will not be killing the kunoichi.'_ Frowned the orange fox._ 'Except bending the rules in order for our curse to rise_.'

_'That's if it rises..'_ Rolled the violet eyes of a bored silver kitsune.

Meanwhile, Sakrua was still freaking out from the event. She got an idea and ran over to the corner of the room and stole a purple umbrella then began swinging at the poor animals. They lazily moved out the way as careless strikes and blows blew past them creating wind.

Deidara moved to the left. _'Hahahaaha! Can't catch me-'_ then got smacked in the face by said broom. _'Ow, un!'_

Hidan watched him fall next to him. _'Your such an ass wipe..'_

The kunoichi was breathing heavily. A satisfied smirk claimed her. "Heh.. you rodents aren't screwing me over.. not now you won't."

A light brown fox with Bengal marks flew in front of her. _'Why are you crying Miss Sakura? Did Tobi do something wrong?'_

Sakura stopped swinging and put down the broom. She raised an eye brow. All the kunoichi could make out was that the fox is making faces and yipping like a cat on steroids. Out of nowhere she felt slobber claim her foot. Sakura freaked out from the event, and dropped her towel.

It was a free porno right in front of them! All the kitsunes slobbered from the view, causing Sakura to bend down quickly and retrieve her towel. The silver, yellow, and blue hissed in anger when their show was cancelled and wandered away out of the living room to some where else. Only the black, red, brown, and multi color remained.

Sakura twisted her neck, facing the door. "Hey, where are you going?" she questioned, getting angry by the second. "Get your fox asses back here!"

_'I thought she would bring less drama to this fic..'_ Thought a bored Itachi. _'Maybe we should have just went to the Hyuuga mistress's house instead..'_

_'We cannot do that. Only she has the connection within the Kyuubi.'_

'_That's if we can find the Kyuubi. There isn't any hint of it's chakra for miles.'_

_'That's because it's hidden. Within her own.'_

_'You mean it blended with hers?'_ Asked Itachi, not showing shock on his features. Pein nodded.

_'Yes. It will emerge when the time is right. Mean time, we should lay low until then..'_

_'Yay! Slumber party with the cherry!'_ Chirped Tobi happily.

_'It is not called a slumber party. Instead, we will camp out in here until the time is right.'_ Pein signed, trying to change Tobi's mind. Which didn't work.

_'Slumber party! Slumber party!'_

_'Ugh.. this is going to be a disaster..'_

...

Sakura was back in her room. She kicked some dirty clothes and scrolls out the way in anger.

"Stupid foxes.. seeing me naked and shit.." she mumbled.

Unknown to her, a few of her worse night mares were hanging out in her arrangement of stuffed animals on the dresser. Their plush fur made it difficult for the human eye to detect their true nature.

Deidara popped up._ 'Everyone in position, un?'_

_'Roger that bitch! Foxes in position!'_

Kisame did a little dance with a pippy long stocking doll. _'Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!'_

Hidan cackled in laughter. _'You must be so frustrated by taking it out on such an ugly ass doll...'_

He stopped dancing. _'Huh?'_ and looked down spotting a doll underneath him. _'Ugh, what the fuck man?'_ he hissed._ 'Who placed it under me?'_

Kisame sent multiple glances to his partners like a crazy person offering to blow him self up. They wouldn't tell a soul. He groaned and resumed looking up ahead. The other foxes quit chatting with one another and continued to watch the show.

Sakura was bobbing about in black panties and a lacy bra trying to lotion her thighs. The pinkette wasn't wearing any socks, making it easier for dust and mold to claim the bottom of her feet. Suddenly she fell over when a small brown object leaped out from where ever the hell it was and jumped her blind.

_'Cherry-sama! I have found you!' _It yipped in happiness.

Sakura swatted the fox away. "Shoe, I'm busy right now if you don't mind.."

Tobi moved away from her blow. Tears stained his cheeks. _'W-why? Don't you want me?'_

The pinkette gave him her notorious pink eye. Tobi scattered away backwards like a scared roach. Sakura chuckled at it's suffering and stood up then began to put on her pajamas of a silky robe made with the finest leather. After changing for bed, Sakura sat on the bed in a flirtatious position to read a scroll.

Sakura started tor read it and didn't go past one sentence when a large thump erupted from the bed. It went silent and soon another, and another sounding like a large anvil plowed it's way onto her sheets. The pinkette locked down, spotting a few foxes on her crotch.

One was on her leg.. apparently dry humping it. The sliver fox opened it's lavender eyes and let out a hiss before getting kicked in the face by her foot. Hidan fell off the bed and passed out underneath a dresser. She rolled over on her stomach and went to sleep.

Ignoring the wailing silver fox cursing underneath her dresser..

...

As she slept, power took over her.

This said power was warm and luscious like a di.. _certain_ someone.

"N-naruto.." she uttered in her sleep.

A ghost hovered over the front of her bed. **"Guess again.."**

Sakura's green eyes fluttered open. "Hm?" and she went to sleep when the ghost threw sleeping powder at her. "Zzzz..."

Said ghost smirked as it's possessed fool went back to sleep. He looked away, spotting a silver blob at the bottom of the dresser. It stared at him dumbly and looked away muttering a_ 'What the fuck ya'll looking at?'_ Soon, a whole wave of energy took over the kunochi's bed room.

**"Wow, the gangs not all here. I could have sworn that there was a origami maker.."**

Pein felt the need to silence him. _'Konan has drifted from the Akatuski, including Madara.'_

**"Ah.. so you have two traitors amongst you. Interesting.."**

_'Why are you here? We haven't succeeded in removing you fully from Naruto.'_

**"Exactly. In fact, I have completely destroyed your goal from having the rest of the bijuu in your grasp."**

_'Has this been your goal all along?'_

**"Maybe.. Perhaps a little more then that.."**

_'What do you have in mind?'_

**"Well.. I want to make a little proposition for you.."**

...**  
><strong>

**Chibi-hmm, seems like the Kyuubi has something to offer them. I'm pretty sure that it has something to due with Naruto and the bijuus. Soo..what did you think? Too short? Gah! At least there was some furry AkatsukixSakura. I know.. I'm a furry addict and you shall be one too!**

**Oh yes. I would like to thank Ms. Chocolate Bunny Chan, An Absurd Coyote, Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx, Xx-Irritated Wolf-xX, and Crimson Flame Fox-Chan.**

**How does it go again? Oh yes.. ^^  
><strong>

**Reviews =Love=Author's Inspiration=Faster Updates**

**Next update: Monday or Tuesday  
><strong>


	4. Sorry!

**Umm.. hi? I usually don't update this late into the day. You see, I just got back from hanging out with my mother. First we went to the mall and I got a class of 2011 Eeyore plushie from the Disney Outlet store. So cute by the way!**

**Anyways, then afterwards I went to a little barbeque and stayed there until 5:07 P.M. (Eastern time. Northeastern coast.)** **So now I'm at home on my laptop typing up this little apology notice for you.**

**What I'm trying to say is that there will be an update tomorrow. Possibly before or after I take my college placement test. Either way there is going to be another chapter regardless when I decide to post it.**

**Sooo, I guess that's it. Happy fourth of July everybody!**

**PS. I just saw a dead pigeon in the road on the way back. So nasty..**

**See ya later!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter three: Let's talk

**Hello. I just came home from taking the placement test. It covered math, reading, and writing. Mostly like the HSPA except it was done electronically instead of manual labor. My favorite part was the writing part then going home after finishing the math section. **

**I wish I could have gotten my scores today.. it won't be easier to get it after two days because I don't even have an ID yet. Looks like I have to waste my money now. At least I get to finally drink now! If there's any beer chugging I'll let you know!  
><strong>

**But the worse part was going back up that big old hill! It's so hot outside today, making it even worse then usual. **

**Lol.** **Well, I should get back to the story. Enjoy. ^^**

**Chapter 3.**

**Let's talk**

_'What is this proposition that you speak of?'_

**"Ah, do not rush what is being made."** Kyuubi tsk tsked at the orange fox. "**Before we begin, I would like to explain what has happened to your pack. After cleansing me from Naruto's body, something triggered. An anti-resilient backlash stuck to you chakra like glue and molded with mine. Clinically speaking, you try to steal me and you will be turned into something.. furry."**

Pein sulked from the result. _'We should have used clones, not our original bodies.'_

The kitsune's eyes widened in interest.** "Madara didn't tell you? How foolish you were to trust his meddlesome ways.."**

He looked away dreadfully. _'Yes, I figured it out the hard way..'_

**"Indeed. If you require to return to your old bodies, that is impossible to grasp."**

_'I have an idea as of how to get myself and the Akatsuki back together. Except it requires a young konoichi with petal hair.'_

Kyuubi looked over at the bed,** "Yes.. the girl is of great use for the task."** and then looked back, grinning madly. **"Mind if I take a look?"**

_'Be my guest.'_ Pein replied, taking a few steps back. _'Just don't rape her..'_

**"Tch, only human beings and hormonal males attempt to rob a girl of her innocence. I am of high class, no less.."**

The rinnegan user ignored his backlash and kept quiet. Kyuubi started spinning in a swirl of energy and faltered into the body of Sakura Haruno. He disrupted her sleep, turning it pitch black without a torch to light up the night. Her attempts at hapiness were altered.

**-Dream realm-**

A young pink haired girl ran through the meadow of Twizzlers and skittles raining from the sky. She stopped to get a drink from the waterfall burping up milk chocolate. Sakura bent over kneeling down into the water and stuck her hand pulling out brown silky goodness.

"Mm, oh my gawd.. tastes better then sex."

An Oompa Loompa came by holding a bag of gum balls. Sakura took the offer and snatched it away then rolled it down into her throat.

"Gwaajajaja, so gooddd..." grumbled the hungry girl. She stopped eating, spotting a freaked out orange midget right in front of her. "GET LOST YOU DAMN OOMPA LOOMPA!"

The green haired dwarf sent her the evil eye and left in a huff. Sakura snickered at it's departure and kept scarfing down the chocolate. Then out of nowhere, all Sakura tasted was air. She looked down not capturing a glimpse of chocolate within her hands.

Her eye's opened wide like a door and soon she started screaming hysterically from the lack of sugar. Soon her entire land of candy disappeared to the bottom of the floor. Only darkness lingered within. Sakura wiped away the chocolate from her lips and scanned her surroundings.

"Huh? What happened to my chocolate waterfall?" She asked quietly.

An aura of energy popped up with the face of a monster. **"Times up girlie! Willy Wonka told me to lock up. Can you recall who I am?"** boomed the evil spirit.

"Not really. The bold print isn't doing you any justice.." Sakura pointed out.

**"Grrr, your dumb as a rock!" **it exclaimed, calming down from her reply.** "I'll give you a hint. I used to be locked up in your boy's body until the Akamorons let me out."**

Sakura quickly realized who it was. "Ah, Kyuubi-san. You were here all along. I was so naive to realize it in time. Excuse me for my dumbness."

Kyuubi sat down on the floor. **"It's alright. I expected your mind to be a lot bigger than this. Lot's of space in here versus the gaki's brain."**

"What's that suppose to mean? He still has a brain. It just took a little longer for him to develop one."

**"Whatever. I have come here to tell you something."**

"Me too. I have a bone to pick with you. First, where are these so called people that are going to help me get Naruto back? Secondly, how will I get Naruto back. Last but not least, what and where have all the bijuus gone after the sealing stone broke?"

Kyuubi looked at her dumbly.** "The hell? This isn't quiz-time.. Sheesh, questionnaires aren't my specifically."**

"JUST ANSWER THEM!"

**"Alright, alright.."** it reassured trying to get her off his back. Kyuubi began talking, **"To answer your first question, you will be working with the people that have been after me and the other bijuus. Second, I have a huntch that Naruto is in the village some where, and thirdly, the same goes for the rest."**

"I have to work with the Akatsuki?" Sakura blinked in confusion. "As in, work together..with _them_?"

Before Kyuubi could respond back with a fuck yeah, she fainted.

...

**-A few weeks later-  
><strong>

Tsunade walked down the streets in the direction to the hokage tower without a drop of sake in her system. This was a very important meeting; the death of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Said ninja council called her over right away after hearing of some astounding news. After being reported of the boy's death, Tsunade dispatched a team to go locate Naruto's body back in the Akatsuki base. But like Sakura said, his body was no where to be found.

Where has it disappeared too?

Mulptile reasons have been disused with the council and her self:

1. Naruto's body has been stolen by Madara

2. Nuke nins broke into the base and killed the Akatsuki. Then stole Naruto in a paralyzed state.

3. Kyuubi dragged Naruto to his death into the demon realm.

Now Tsuande had no clue if the demon ream actually exists. A few scientists from the theory ward in the anbu compounds told of the other side's existance many years since Konoha has been buit. According to them, the youkais lived on this earth before man and woman could even breathe.

"Ugh, what am I suppose to do?" Moaned the slug sannin.

**-Over near Sakura-**

She sat by the window. Not wanting to be bothered by her lack of contributing yen to the girl scouts waiting by the door. Today wasn't the day to harrase her. But in a way the only ones there were successful were these group of foxes watching her every move.

Some scattered in other places of the house while only three stayed by her side; Sasori, Pein and Itachi. The trio remained by the window sill where the pinkette was resting on her elbows. Sakura signed deeply and racked her finger's through Itachi's fur. He wasn't eager to except her petting and kept docile within her touch.

_'Are you ready for this blossom?**'**_

"Of course I am. To bring justice for Naruto is my lone purpose."

_'What about Konoha?'_

"They don't care what happened to him except me, Tsunade, the adults that mentored us, and the rookie nine.."

_'If that's what you want to believe, then so be it..'_

Sakura signed deeply. Her plan to restore the bijuus back into their formal form wasn't easy. That's if the earth is ready for their revival. The kunoichi removed her hand from Itachi's fur and wandered up the stairs into her room. Sakura strolled over near a mirror and watched the Kyuubi take form beyond the glass.

It's jaw snapped creepily. **"Keh.. I never expected you to come back so early."**

She stared at it with ghost eyes. "Never mind that. Are you going to morph me or not?"

**"Don't push the plot by so quickly. I am pretty sure that the readers don't know what the hell were talking about."**

"Oh yeah.. I forgot." Sakura sweat dropped. The kunoichi turned, staring at us. "Well, I'm pretty sure that your lost. In order for the bijuus to return on earth, you must trap their animal forms into a new sealing stone. I know it sounds difficult but we'll get striaght into the topic in the next chapter."

**"Which won't happen unless you talk with them. I won't bite you or anything since all those hanyou plot bunnies are flooding the Naruto section as it is."**

"Then how do you suppose that this will work then?"

**"Watch this.."**

...

Sakura watched her room coat white. A light of the purest element claimed the middle of her room. Her eyes widened in shock when a gorgeous golden fox with ten tails sailed acoss the air and settled in front of her. _'Is that a ten tailed fox? I thought they don't exist..'_ she thought in complete shock.

**'Yeah.. isn't it suppose to be an octupus as the final bijuu?'** questioned inner.

_**'That is correct. Except we do exist. Only in the demon realm. But I felt the urge to warn you for the events to come..'**_

_'Huh? How did you know about inners existance?'_

_**'I know lots of things.. would you lke to go over them with me?' **_asked the angelic voice._**  
><strong>_

Sakura's eyes shined thoughtfuly "You can tell me. I can handle stuff pretty well."

The golden fox nodded nervously.**_ "Okay.. I'll tell you. What your getting your self into will never be reversed. By offering your self to the Kyuubi and many others, your signing a contract to become their messenger."_** explaned the magnificant kitsune.

"Um.. I'm not really getting it."

_**"Without you, the world would not be at balance. You are the only one with the kindest heart that can save us all."**_

Sakura looked puzzled. "Huh? No, you must be mistaken. I cause Naruto so much harm practicaly all the time, and I'm quite weak when it comes to helping my friends out on missions, also.." she rambled. The fox silenced her.

_**"No, this is only an illusion. You have extrodianry powers that are yet to be unlocked."**_

"Power? What kind of power?"

Juubi's eyes glowed crimson._** "You will witness it all. Starting now.."**_

. . .

**Chibi- Hmm, I guess that's it for now. As you can tell by the title, there's nothing but talk in here. Lol.**

**Well, I'm going outside. See you later! D:**

**Please review!  
><strong>

**Next update: Wendsday or Thursday**


	6. Chapter four: My destiny!

**Eek, I apologize for the delay! I said Wednesday or Thursday but now it's Friday. My apologizes. I had somewhere to go again. Supposedly I was going to get my test scores but instead I received a sour mood. It was closed during a four day working schedule. I'm so mad! Mm, well, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4.**

**My destiny!**

Sakura awoke to the boiling hot sun hovering above on her. The pinkette struggled to regain consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and stayed open to be aware of her whereabouts. Her bed didn't exist, only dirt beneath her feet. The walls of her flat were torn down leaving behind wide open space.

_'Huh? Why am I outside?'_ she thought tiredly. The pinkette attempted to stand up and remained standing in numerous strands of green grass. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Why was the grass at a better height then her? It swept above her own body mass, into the atmosphere.

Then suddenly, a swob of dust rolled up beside her. She stumbled back in fright and lost her balance then fell over in a pond of water. The girl moped quietly with a depressed face and sat in place in pure shock. A white fox with green eyes stared back at her from beyond the puddle. That's strange. A human's reflection is suppose to shimmer within the liquid, not a fox.

The description was simple; A fox with simple snow pointed fur and green eyes. Her eye color was not of the normal kitsune's standard. Sakura whimpered lightly and ran near a tree stump to take a rest in. She looked around, trying to locate a hole to crawl in and fall asleep when something spooked her.

"Soo, what do you think of your power?" trailed a familiar voice.

Sakura spun around on all fours. _'You. What did you do to me Juubi-san?'_

The white fox's tail blocked it's mouth. "I didn't do anything. Your powers have lifted into over drive."

_'What power? Please explain this to me..'_

"Okay, in the demon realm there aren't any bijuus that exist. Terrible youkais ranging from fox to dragon roam the lands in either human or demon form. You on the other hand, are a messenger of the kitsune. While your powers are moderate in the demon world, it's absolute here."

_'I am.. an inari?'_

"Yes. You work for me and right now the nine tailed fox."

Sakura made an alien face. _'Ugh.. that's why the Kyuubi was so nice to me. I'm his concubine..'_

"Don't worry. He won't come around as much any more. Once you realized your true values he won't intrude any longer."

_'Well then where did he go?'_

"Back to Naruto.."

_'Naruto? Ah, do you know where he is?'_

"That I cannot answer until the reaming bijuus are sealed within this stone."

A blue stone emerged out of thin air. It floated over near Sakura and settled down lightly on the ground. Curiously the white fox touched it with her front paw and then it evaporated within her system. Sakura felt it squeeze it's self into her body and except her as a disguise.

Her eyes closed tight in deep thought. _'Juubi. Wasn't Naruto sucked of the Kyuubi's power at the Akatsuki base?'_

"Yes indeed. But for now, his soul is blended with him. According to the gods, his real body is near Madara's grasp."

_'Hmm, does he have a clue to what's going on?'_

"Not really. For now were safe to do as we please."

_'Good. This gives me enough time to capture all the bijuus and place their soul into the stone.'_

"Ah, about that. You must start from the bottom up. Without that formation the system will be out of whack."

_'Un, I'll try my best.' _she nodded.

"Great. I should probably teach you how to revert back into your human body."

_'Yes please.. I'm not used to acting like a kitsune as of now.'_ Sakura admitted, not wanting to upset her customs.

"Okay. Watch me.."

Juubi wandered over near a tree. She bent down, stealing a fallen leaf from off the ground and placed it at the top of her forehead. With a poof, the kitsune shape shifted into a young woman with icy white hair and pointed ears. Sakura gasped at her outer beauty.

"Wow, your so beautiful.."

"Tee hee. Thank you for the complement. Now it's your turn."

"I'll do it.." She replied nervously.

Sakura's green eyes strip searched the grass. She couldn't find any leaves until Juubi directed her to one hidden with her coat of fur. The little fox blushed at her naive state and shut her eyes to imagine the transformation at hand.

_'Come on powers.. morph! Morph!'_ Chanted the kunoichi turned fox. _'Turn me back into a human again!'_

A small light twinkled with her and shown outside her flesh. It then exploded into a huge amount of energy almost blinding her. Soon she wasn't small anymore and the grass has been put back into it's place. Sakura found her self back into her human form and danced in delight.

"Yatta! I'm a human again!"

"Not really.." her friend announced, popping her happy bubble.

Sakura blinked and flung her self right back into the house. She entered the down stairs bathroom and found her self staring into the mirror. Her ears were pointed and sharpen pearly whites replaced the human ones. Sakura heard Juubi poof her self into the room.

"Well, at least I don't have any fox ears on top of my head.." Sakura said with a hint of sarcasm.

She stared into the mirror and eeped when someone pulled at her biker shorts. Sakura spun around and found her.. _tail_ being tugged by the fox goddess.

"Aww man.. I thought this wouldn't surface.." the pinkette mopped in hopelessness.

"I'm sorry. Once you get used to transformations, as in take control of your powers, the tail won't emerge as much."

"It's okay. I am still a kunoichi of the human world." Sakura smirked.

She performed a jutsu and the tail went away. Only the pointed tips of both ears remained.

"Well, I should be off. Tsunade requires my assistance at the tower right away."

"Okay, I'll come back to check up on you when you mess up."

"Thanks a lot.."

"Your welcome!"

...

**-At the hokage tower-**

"Good afternoon. I hope everyone has got enough sleep for this brief intermission."

Sakura looked around the room. Everyone were there including some of the rookie nine, team Gai, and the rest of the jonin senseis. She felt sad for Hinata thinking that the Hyuuga mistress didn't feel too well of Naruto's departure. But for the others, it seemed bitter sweet.

She didn't pay attention to most of the meeting. What Tsuande was saying meant bull crap for her. Sakura knew of what happened and none of the council men along with Tsuande would have enough false information to cover it up.

The pinkette bit her lip. They were staring at her again. Each time her shisou mentioned of her recent presence at the Akatsuki base, they would turn around and make faces. It wasn't her fault that she didn't get there on time. In fact, why do they even care at all?

He wasn't their son, or brother, or cousin. Just a little boy who got pushed into the life of a jinchuriki. It wasn't his fault that he was treated bad and wished to become hokage. They pushed him to killing him self. They are the ones to blame. Not her.

She couldn't get away with this either. Perhaps covering the truth up won't hurt as much.

"Tsunade-shisou, I would like the opportunity to hunt down Madara and take back Naruto's sanity."

The people gasp at her offer. She smirks evilly like a kid at Christmas time.

_'Patience Sakura, contiune with your everlasting patience..' _outer tells her self, hoping that it would pay off._  
><em>

"A-are you m-mad? We d-don't want to lose another.." Hinata stated, bothered by her suggestion.

Kiba butted in. "Yeah, I agree. Even though you were on his team, you won't be able to complete it alone."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura hissed through her teeth. "I am capable of completing this mission with or without a team's support."

"That's what Naruto said. Until the Akatsuki got him." Stated Shikamaru.

"Of course that would happen, he had the most strongest bijuu in history." Replied the pinkette.

"Still, we cannot let you go off by your self. Either form a team now or else you won't go out." Tsunade suggested.

Case closed. This discussion has dimmed down into a colorless painting of guilt and remorse..

Who would have thought it that she wasn't able to receive a solo mission for her beloved. Sakura removed her self from the mission option and left down the halls ignoring the calls of her friends and family in the opposite room. She wandered out of the hokage tower into the sunshine for some air.

Sakura walked around the village trying to remove some steam. She ended up near the bench where Sasuke dumped her after he left to gain power. Sakura stared at it. She started to get angry as the events of that same very night attacked her memory.

"I can't take this shit anymore!" she yelled in rage.

Then suddenly a kick so powerful she ever made plowed through the metal, taking the bench down with one swipe. Her foot went through, cutting it in half. This turned many heads, the villagers were literally staring at her like she was an ailen with heat vision. But Sakura didn't care. She has to get this frustrating problem off her chest.

Sakura left off the road towards the red bridge. She stared at the water, studying her appearance. Not much changed, except her pupils, teeth, and ears. But deep down, she felt extremely new and powerful. A strain that will never go away has made it's home in her body.

She flexed her claw covered fingers. "Hmm, seems like I'm stuck here for a while.." and then placed it down on the red painted ramp. "No worry, I have other ways to leave."

Sakura lazily stared into the water until she caught something strange. The fox mistress took notice of a red fur ball floating in the stream. It didn't struggle at all and kept drifting down the water line. Does it have the prehistoric genes of Donald Duck? How strange..

Either way, it's needs rescuing about now. Sakura put her foot onto the ledge and lifted her body up. She jumped into the stream and did a breast stroke towards the floating hair ball. Sakura clamped onto the fur with her claws and pulled it back to the banks.

Sakura settled on the grass. " Here we are. Y..you're safe for now.." she panted, her pink locks dripping.

Said fox released it's self from it's curled up barrier, into a medium sized male with lazy almond eyes. Sakura frowned at her victim.

"Sasori.. What are you doing here?"

Sasori got up on his four legs and shook him self. _'I was told to track you down for the upcoming mission.'_ he transmitted with his eyes closed.

The pink colored fox shielded her self from the water. "Hey, that's too much shaking!" and pulled then away when he stopped, "Thanks for risking your life to see me."

Sasori stared at her for a moment before leaving. _'Don't get used to it..'_ and wandered away with his fox tail in the air.

Sakura watched him leave and sweat dropped, "Wow. I thought Tobi or Deidara would try to locate me. How bizarre."

A small dot could be seen from afar._ 'Are you coming or not?'_ it asked telepathically.

"I'm coming Sasori-kun!" She answered dumbly, causing a scene. Sakura's eyes went limb. "I mean, Cinnamon-kun!"

An irritation mark sprouted agianst his skull. _'Did she just call me.. Cinnamon-kun?'_ he pondered, right eye twitching continuously.

Before sasori could yip, he got picked up and thrown in the air. Sakura had him in a headlock and tossed him once more.

"Yatta! Were going on a kitsune-monogatari mission!" she exclaimed happily.

Sasori made a face,_ 'What ever. Quit tossing me, I'm prone to air sickness..'_ He got placed within her chest. _'Hn. Much better..'_

"Pfft, party pooper."

...

Sakura was back at house.

She didn't think it was necessary to pack anything except a trail of dignity within her soul. Before she left on her mission, Sakura summoned a clone to watch over the house. The extra copy of her self can be seen waving at her from the top step.

"SEE YOU LATE REAL ME!" yelled the clone. "DON'T GET EATEN BY A BEAR!"

"Shush! Your going to get me figured out."

"Oh, my oopiseys."

"Not oopsies, it's my bad."

"OKAY! MY BAD!"

**'Jesus lord, could your clone be any dumber?'**

_'Shut up. That was the only about of intelligence I can give her. The rest is need for the..' _Inner cut her off.

**'Mission. I know..'**

_'You can read me like a book.'_

**'Yes I can.'**

"Clone gaki-chan, get your butt right back into the house!"

The clone rolled it's eyes and stomped straight to the kitchen inside. Sakura watched the door slam shut and now she's on her way! The girl wandered over near a bush and transformed into a white colored fox. She attempted to open her eyes and froze at the discovery.

"Hello little white fox! Tobi happy to meet you!"

_'Woah!_' she yipped, rolling on her back. Sakura hit a black furry object. She stepped backwards on her front paws._ 'I'm sorry, didn't know that you were there..'_

The fox's eyes were closed. _'Tch, next time look where your rolling..'_ it growled in boredom. Said fox's eyes opened revealing ruby orbs. _'Gaki..'_

Sakura's eyes were on fire. _'Gaki? Since when am I a gaki?'_

_'Since you bumped into Itachi-san, gaki-san!'_ Tobi chirped.

_'Err, you guys are evil that I could..'_ she trailed, looking around the area. Sakura spotted an orange object settled the log. _'Ah, Pein-sama! I'm so glad to see you!'_

Pein looked down at her._ 'Seems like your powers have awakened. Interesting..'_

_'Powers? What powers?_ _Tobi want to know what Pein-sama is talking about..'_

_'I wonder the same about you..'_ he frowned. _'Tobi, this is Sakura. The same girl who we broke into her house a few weeks ago..'_

Tobi gained up on the fox. _'How is this cherry-chan? Cherry-chan is wayyyy bigger then you.'_

Sakura felt her space decrease and pounced, 'I am her!' she snarled, trampling his stomach.

The brown kitsune flailed from right to left. _'Tobi give, Tobi give! Quit bouncing on his tummy!'_

Said fox mistress did her last jump and performed an aerial flip towards the ground. she started walking. _'Come on, our quest begins now..'_ and froze when a flash of orange swept past her. Sakura resumed her walking cycle. _'Hey! Get back here!'_

The other foxes watched the white and orange colored foxes butt head and bit each others tails over who gets to lead.

_'This is not going to be good..'_ Kisame sweat dropped.

_'I told you that we should have went to the Hyuuga mistress's house.'_

_'If you like her so much, then why don't you marry her?' _Kisame joked.

_'I can't. We haven't interacted in the manga or the anime so I am prohibited to do so.'_

_'Yeah but that's the fun part. You can force your way into her life.'_

_'Not a chance. Our bloodlines are different, not blended like fruit juice and cough syrup.'  
><em>

_'Wow, that's the most you have talked all day.'_

_'Shut up.'_

_'Are you guys coming or not?'_ howled a voice from afar.

Hidan answered her call and ran towards her._ 'I am coming my ugly ass twin!'_

While the white fox ran, the others followed suit..

**Chibi- I am still depressed. The scores were suppose to tell me what classes I have to take during the enitre year of my well being in college. Damn you school system! Anyways, now you know their purpose in this story. I think I'll start from scratch while doing it in this order:**

**1-Ichibi**

**2-Nibi**

**3-Sanbi**

**4-Yonbi**

**5-Gobi**

**6-Rokubi**

**7-Nanabi**

**8-Hachibi**

**9-(you know this one) Kyuubi**

**Like the Juubi said, without it being done in this formation the spell will not work. Well, I'm off to sulk.**

**Please review! I want to hit at least thirty five reviews**

**PS: Should I keep the fox speech in italics or the qutations? Voice your opinion in the feedback.**

**Next upate: The weekened or Monday  
><strong>


	7. Chapter five: Outside world

**Ugh, hello readers. Worst weekend of my life. I'm too depressed to tell you about Saturday but I'll mention Sunday instead. Got to hang out with my mother and aunt yesterday. We drove about on route 23. Then when we stopped at a Mcdonalds, their smoothie machine broke which meant no pineapple mango for me. T.T**

**Down side is that I woke up very early(Around 6:00Am) to make this chapter up. Due to me not getting my test scores on Friday, I have to get them today. Than afterwards I'll wash my hair then go to my local bank to deposit and with draw money. Is that possible? No? Fudge you! Just kidding. ^^  
><strong>

**Chapter 5.**

**Outside world  
><strong>

It was hot on the other side of Konoha.

There could be a sighting of a white furry object burying out from the opposite side into the outside world. it pooped out into the raw day light and exploded into the sky. Taking it's place was a brown colored fox with patches going around it's back.

_'Alright Tobi finally get to see outside world!'_ Tobi yipped excitedly.

He got pushed by a yellow fox. _'Get out of my damn way, un.'_ Deidara narrowed his blue eye. _'I feel like a gopher on steroids.'_

Tobi looked towards the tree. _'Hey, want to go out for lunch? I'm buying!'_

_'Ah. I spy a meal.'_ Deidara announced on Que.

He wandered out the burrow and trotted down the path with Tobi beside him. Deidara and his other friend came across a forest area covered by tall ranges of grass with a pond hidden in the back. The yellow fox got down on his lower legs, ready to pounce.

Tobi swayed eagerly. _'I hope it's a chicken, or roast beef!'_

Deidara remained in place and stretched his neck to the smaller fox._ 'Are you serious? Roast beef doesn't suddenly fall out from the sky.'_

_'Sure it does! I mean well, it looked like white meat to me.'_

_'Yuck. Sounds like tofu..'_

_'Tobi thinks it is tofu then.'_

_'Quiet it. We won't know until we beat it up.'_

Said Bengal kept quiet after being told to do so and watched Deidara throw him self into the bushes. Deep within the shrubs, Deidara kept his belly low to the ground while slithering through the dirt like a garden snake. He crept forward and stuck his head half way through the green matter.

A gracious dove danced in the water. It flapped it's wings and turned around in fear. The dove cried desperately in fright and attempted to leave when a white blur tackled it from behind. The dove fell into the water with out a way to remove the terrorist from it's body. It's killer latched onto its feathers with it's fangs. Red liquid poured into the water with each tug and shake the culprit could muster.

Deidara watched in astonishment at the vixen's ability to kill his meal. Then it looked up, pushing his patience. It was Sakura all along! Deidara growled viciously and kept to him self when Tobi leaped out from the bushes.

He fell to the ground with his paws sticking out. _'Gah, Tobi got lost..'_

The yellow kitsune turned, going the opposite direction. _'What else is new? Let's go..'_

_'Huh? Why? Aren't we getting the tofu?'_

_'Tofu? You're silly. This isn't tofu Tobi, it's a dove.'_ replied a recent voice.

_'Ah, you took Deidara-sama's prey. I can tell because of the evil glare he's sending you.'_

_'Really?_' she questioned, cocking her head to the side rather innocently. _'I just got over here..'_

_'Which was caused by me. Hand it over.'_

_'In your dreams. This is my kill, not your hungry eyes or Tobi could do anything about it.'_

Deidara kept still as Sakura sashayed down the dirt road with her chin titled to the air with such strong prudence. She gave him a quick hazy glare then turned back to pay attention to where she was going. The white fox sat down to eat her meal then pulled up in surprise.

_'Hey, give that back.'_

A taller silver fox had the kill. _'Fuck off runt! This is my taco bell and your not getting it back.'_

_'Fine.. I'll just wait here for the remains.'_

**Three hours later..**

_'Gahhh! I'm going insane! Where the hell is the dove?'_

Hidan let out a burp. _'Bwaavckkk!'_ Then wandered around in a circle and lowered him self in a heap. _'Night runt. I'm going to sleep.'_

_'Your such a dumb ass for allowing Hidan to take away your dinner.'_

_'At least it wasn't a present..'_ Sakura thought with a frown. She took notice of an orange fox sitting on a stump. _'Why is everybody taking a nap in this chapter?'_

Pen lifted his head slowly. _'I don't know. Blame the author..'_ and then went back to sleep.

She rolled her green eyes. _'What ever. I'm proceeding on the trip to Suna.'_

Suddenly, a brown blur came out of nowhere. _'Were going to the beach? But Tobi can't swim.'_

Itachi slowly rolled by in a trot. _'There is no water over there you fool.'_

_'Then how are we going to quench our thirst? You said there's no water!'_

_'Oh lord..'_ the black fox signed._ 'I must be calm.. Ita please be calm..'_

_'Enough! Everyone follow me!'_ Commanded the smaller female kitsune.

They all looked at her like she was retarded. Afterwards, their bodies dropped and each one went to sleep.

Except her. '_What the fuck? Were never going to Suna now!'_

Sakura parked her butt near a weird looking plant. She started to think up a plan to get her other kitsune natives to get up and help her only to get swallowed by it. While she remained in the belly of the carnivore, the Akatsuki only slept..

**Chibi-I know, that ending was quite random and silly. Well, I'm too depressed to make the chapter any longer. In fact, why am I trying to update when I'm just too sad to even stare at my wallet or DS box. Sniff.. sniff.. I'll never forget that day.**

**P-please review for this story's sake. I'll be back soon.**

**Next update: I don't know. Too moody to care**


	8. Chapter six: I got sand in my butt!

**Hi. I'm feeling a little better now. I have some money at my disposal. Except my DS and ear buds.. I heard from my friend that the jack ass who stole it sold my Ds for his entertainment. *Sign*, I still miss it so.. Well, I'm able to finally come back and ready to update. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Chapter 6. **

**I got sand in my butt!**

Sakura was captured.

Captured by some dumb ass man eating plant! Should be changed to_ fox_ eating plant now.

_'Damn it. I never thought my coffin would be inside a plant.'_

Then suddenly, it started to bubble like chili. Oh no, this little fox is becoming a tums chewable ant-acid. Sakura flipped around to her side and pushed away her claw. She stared at it for a moment. Acid dripped agianst her paw. So she put this to good use and dragged her hand across the plant in horizontal until light could be seen.

**-Outside-**

Tobi was running around in a panic. _'Sakura-chan's been eaten! The cherry's been eaten!'_

Deidara opened his sleepy eyes. _'What's going on, un?'_

_'Sakura's be.._' his sentence went away when a glop of green liquid rained on him. Tobi looked up in curiosity. _'Huh? Tobi doesn't know what's going on..'_

Hidan cracked up. _'Bwhahaha! You got the golden plant shower treatment.'_

_'This is R. Kelly's plant?'_

_'I don't fucking know!'_

While Tobi and Hidan were arguing back and forth, something happened which only a couple foxes could see. A furry blob spilled out of the plant and fell on top of Tobi. Hidan's eyes widened in shock and he ran over barking at the plant.

_'This plant is fucking evil! Jashin will strike you down with holy water!'_

Sakura lifted her head up. _'Forget Jashin.. I need a towel to remove these fluids..'_

Tobi started licking her face. _'Not a problem! I'll remove them for you.'_

_'Ew! Ew! Get away!'_

After getting clean by Tobi's car wash, the Akatsuki began walking. They left the forest and crossed the border to the right side and found them selves in a hot climate. The foxes noticed the change of scenery and cautiously made their way through the desert in a line. Pein was first, Sakura second, Itachi placed third, and so on.

Pein turned his neck to face them while walking. _'Watch your step. You'll never know when a sink hole is nearby..'_

_'Auugghhhhh! Un!'_

Deidara was trapped in a sink hole. Sasori only stood staring at him not moving a muscle.

_'Nobody ever listens to me..'_ frowned the orange fox.

Hidan parked his butt on the sand._ 'This is gonna take a long ass while..'_ he sat for a few minutes and lifted him self up. _'Holy mother fucker! I got sand in my ass!'_

_'Geez, do you have to be so loud?'_ hissed the fox in the sink hole.**  
><strong>

_'Shut the fuck up!'_ Roared the white kitsune.

Suddenly, it started to pour.

_'AHHHH! BLOODY HELL!'_ roared Hidan.

The rain increased and took form into a deadly combination of wind and force. Twisters took over the area. The kitsunes ran for cover near a few palm trees. Minus Deidara and Sasori. They were still stuck near the sink hole. Wind blew around them as they sat underneath the sweeping blasts of the twister.

Deidara started to act dramatic. _'Go on without me, I'll be okay here.'_

_'No you won't. Then my conscious wouldn't look good.'_

Sakura removed her self from the safe haven._ 'Deidara! Sasori! I'm coming!'_

_'Stay back girl. There's no hope for us..'_ Warned the red fox.

But she kept going. Her courage pulled through and together with Sasori, she lifted Deidara out of the sand pit and went to safety within the palm trees. Soon after two hours, the twister resided allowing the Akatsuki to resume their travels across the floor board covered with sand particles..

...

It's still hot. But this time, there is a reason for the high weather. The pack of kitsunes are now placing their paws into the sand dunes of Suna. Like their human years, Pein lead the way with Sakura beside him. While he walked in silence, she walked in rage.

_'Sheesh, who does he think I am? Another Konan?'_ Thought the vixen rather bitterly. She sat down with her belly in the sand. _'Ugh, I'm so famished.'_

Which Pein took notice of. _'Kunoichi. Get your butt out the sand.'_

Sakura made a face. _'Why not? We need to rest.'_

Tobi collapsed onto the sand. _'Yeah, can we please take a nap or two?'_

He only rolled his silver eyes. _'Fine. We will remain here for the weaker ones to rest.'_

_'Awwww..._' Whined Kisame, Deidara and Hidan in union.

_'You three shut up! You're all tired too.'_ snarled the petite fox.

_'That's what you think girlie, un.'_ responded the yellow fox. Suddenly, he felt the urge to flop over. _'Ugh..must not.. sit.'_

_'Bwaahaa, leave it to the blond to cave in first.'_ Chuckled Kisame. Then he too, began to feel weak. _'Shit, I'm going down.'_

Only Hidan remained standing. '_You two are all weak mother fu-'_ he didn't finish and collapsed, falling on top of his face. _'Zzzz..'_

Up ahead, Sasori felt he need to voice his opinion. _'Well, we should all be awake to watch a vulture swoop over our heads.'_

Everyone who were sleeping woke up immediately. _'Vulture?'_

Sasori looked at them like they were special._ 'You know.. from the song, except it's real.'_

_'Ah! I know what your talking about.'_ replied the brown fox. He started to chirp and sway to the side._ 'All the bull shits for the birds, your nothing but a vulture. Ahaaha.. all ways hoping for the worse. Waiting for me to fuck up...'_

_'Not to bother you or anything, but.. RUN!' _shrieked Sakura in alarm._  
><em>

Then suddenly a large ugly looking bird swooped down with it's feet as sharp as knives. The foxes dispersed in opposite directions, dodging the aerial attack. Pein supplied then with quick plans of stealth and turned it into an action sequence. Two fur balls ran on the opposite side of each wing; Sakura on the left, Deidara on the right. Their other allies stayed behind for any other illegal action procedures.

She leaned over to the feathers and stuck her fangs into the vulture. _'Take this!'_ and then hung on as the bird did a roll across the sand.

It thrashed about like a squashed bug and opened it's big beck then slammed it's mouth piece over in Itachi's direction. The black fox defended his ass from being swallowed hole by pushing up agianst the hard shell like bone with his head.

_'Hurry up. Its.. out of control!'_

Deidara came from the east and jumped onto the giant birds back. It's pupil dilated and it's anger boiled in malice. The vulture rose up spreading his wings causing the two foxes to fall over. Sakura and Itachi picked them selves up and stared into the hazy sun.

'Oh boy.. Deidara's riding an old buzzard.' sweat dropped the smaller fox.

Itachi felt the need to correct her. _'The correct pronunciation for the ugly bastard is vulture.'_

_'Shut up Anti Sasuke!'_

Up above, Deidara road like a professional cowboy at the rodeo. _'This is child's play, un.'_

_'Deidara-sempai! Deidara-sempai!'_

He looked down spotting a brown blob running after them. _'What is it dumb ass?'_

_'Daffy Duck!'_

_'What?'_

_'Da..'_ Tobi couldn't finish and got hit by coconut and fell over.

This confused Deidara. '_What the hell was that all about?'_

Instead Sakura was chasing after him. _'Deidara, look out!'_

It was too late. The silly vulture took a crash landing into a palm tree. Deidara tried to hang on to the bird's feathers with his own claws but couldn't as he fell off the bird. He kept bouncing agianst the hard oak breaking a few bones and landed on the sand. Deidara remained there until the ugly vulture fell atop of him.

The Akatsuki started to walk towards them. Then two minutes into the cycle, they started to sink. She witness the entire thing. The little fox stopped running and tried to allow the terrifying events to sink in. Which she wouldn't allow to take over.

Sakura shook her head violently. _'No, this can't be happening!'_ and opened her eyes, spotting a green leave in the middle of her forehead._ 'That's it! I'll morph back into a human.'_

_'You can turn into a kitsune and then back to human form at will?'_ questioned Sasori.

_'Yes, that's in my heritage as an inari.'_

_'Then hurry up and morph. Deidara is digesting hell of sand by now.'_ Demanded Hidan.

She extended her concentration. _'All right. Here I go..'_

Poof! The smoke cleared, revealing a lovely pink haired girl with mighty green orbs. She didn't have on her normal attire. Instead a shortened kimono ending at her thighs fitted agianst her hour glass figure. Blends of white cotton color and a couple swirls of fire danced along her wardrobe. Black sandals take control of her pointed nail feet.

"Wow, is this my new look?" Sakura questioned, twirling around. "I look pretty hot."

_'Fuck that. You mean sexy hot.'_ complemented Hidan.

"What ever. Now let's get our baby boy back."

Sakura jumped off the sand and did a flip into the newly formed sink hole. All the kitsunes exchanged a few looks amongst each other and scurried over near the hole. Only their head and curious eyes can be seen peeking from the top.

Tobi stumbled over tot he ground._ 'You think she'll bring Deidara-sempai back alive?'_

_'Alive? Tch, more like dead.'_

_'Aack! She won't make him eat the sand, right Kisame-sempai?'_

_'I don't know. Just keep your fingers crossed.'_

_'We don't have any fingers Kisame-sempai!'_

_'Just because Deidara is gone doesn't mean that you can call me sempai!'_

_'Shut up and just watch the damn sand.'_ hissed Pein.

_'Okie dokey!'_

_'Oh gawd..'_

-Ten minutes later-

_'Oh my bloody Jashin! Where the hell is that bitch?'_

_'I knew it that we should have roost with the Hyuuga..' _instigated Itachi._  
><em>

_'You and your Hyuuga excuse. Gosh, it's just a little sand.' _replied his blue furred partner._  
><em>

_'Then why don't you go get her?'_

Kisame started shaking. _'O-okay.. I'll do my best.'_ he started walking closer to the hole._ 'Hmm, looks pretty deep.'_

_'Like Sakura's pussy when I jam my di-'_

_'Look. something's coming up.' _Alerted Sasori to the foxes._  
><em>

...

A yellow kitsune popped up from the sink hole like a bouquet of daisies. _'Ugh, it's like Monstro' mother down there, un.'_

Tobi rushed over. _'Really? Can I speak to Figero?_' and then stuck his head into the hole._ 'Meow! Meow! May I please speak to Figero?'_

_'You are not a cat. Remove your head from the hole.'_

_'Heheheh.. you don't have to tell me.'_ Chuckled Hidan. He started liking the kunoichi's face. _'Your nick name's gonna be Miss Wet Wet today.'_

Sakura flinched from the tongue action. "Huh? Is it raining?" murmured the vixen.

_'No. It's just Hidan using his eating organ to harass you.'_ replied Pein to Sakura.

"Ew, it's like a razor blade without the razor." she shuddered.

_'Miss Cherry. We need to move along. Catching the animals won't be completed in one day.'_ transmitted Zetsu.

She nodded and started walking across the sand. They were still far away from Suna with no clue of civilization any where. Sakura stopped walking and stared forward at an oasis with a soad machine resting next to a hot springs.

Sakura rubbed her eyes. "C-could it be?" she said in shock.

Hidan's lips watered. _'All the fuck right! It's a Dr. Pepper machine.'_

_'Tobi don't like Dr. Pepper..'_

_'Who cares. I'm gonna get me some pepper.'_

Hidan galloped down the sand and got closer to the oasis. The rest of the Akatuski and lone woman came closely behind. The silver coated fox stopped at said machine and swiped at the material with his paws. Sakura strolled by and took off her sandal. Hell of sand fell out.

"Ew, it's like a never ending Sand box."

_'Hey bitch! Gimme a quarter for the machine!'_

"Fine.." Sakura dug into her pockets and pulled out a coin. "Here we are.. oh. It's just a penny."

She stuck her hand back into her pockets.

Then dug deeper, deeper, and deeper until she put a whole in her kimono.

Sakura pulled out a coin and held it to the light. "Yatta! A quarter is in my grasp!" she exclaimed.

Her claws clasped the coin slot. She stuck the coin into the machine and heard it fall to the bottom and made a clunk sound. A green sign flashed with the words, _'order now'_ instructing her to the purchase item's number. Sakura looked carefully for the soda and pressed the words on the machine.

Clunk! It fell to the bottom of the soda machine. Sakura bent down and reached into the slot when a furry object jumped in with her. She sucked her teeth and scrambled to recover her object when a blue item spilled out onto the sand.

"Kisame, give me back the soda. I'm thirsty."

_'No way Jose. I took it out, so I should drink it.'_

Just then, Sakura got an idea. "Humph.. well good luck opening it without human hands."

_'Oh please. I can just use my teeth for this.'_ retorted the blue colored kitsune.

Kisame stuck his fangs into the plastic and got fizzed right in the face. All the Dr. Pepper exploded out from the can and made another color in the sand. The soda was even stuck in his fur, making it difficult for him to walk around.

He shook him self clean._ 'Damn it, what the fuck happened?'_

"Shaken can syndrome. That's what happened." replied the pinkette. "I'll get another one.."

Pein opposed the idea. _'We are not here to drink soda pop. The ichibi is waiting for us, not nearby taking a dip in the oaisis.'_

"I wish it did.." Sakura replied, taking a drink. She got a few sips and wiped her mouth clean with her hand. "Let's go. I had enough soda for one day."

Akatsuki marked their path for suna..

**Chibi-That's all for now. Oh yes, I got the plant part idea from Crash Bandicoot! Oh my.. that game is my all time fav. Even though I lose all the time.. Got it on my ps3. If only Crash Bandicoot Warped was down at Gamestop too. T.T Anyways, please review! **

**Next update: Either Sunday or Monday**


	9. Chapter seven: Invading Suna

Oh my..I apologize for the delay. Got a faster router for my internet connection few days ago. During the time being I was playing Kingdom Hearts. My fave~ I wish I got this chapter out a little sooner. Shit happens.. Guess what? I made up names for the foxes. Would you like to read them?

Pein-Orange Crayon or Sherbert (love that brand of ice cream)

Sakura-Icy

Hidan-Snowy

Tobi-Patches

Kisame-Blueberry

Sasori-Cinnamon-kun

Deidara-Ken (Cause he's a male barbie in real life D:)

Itachi-Omen (Don't ask. He's like the rottweiler off the film except he's a fox.)

I guess that's it. Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me because it tells me that your enjoying the story.

**Chapter 7.**

**Invading Suna**

Swish. Swoosh.

A small white blur drops down to the ground. It looks up, green eyes shining in the harsh moon light. All the people went to bed, not a single villager were out to cruise the night giving mostly the animals the ability to wander freely without conflict. This includes a certain band of human turned foxes.

She stopped near a tree rooted to the ground. The vixen started to sniff and snort, to locate any familiar sources for her transformation. Judging by the shape and smell, she came across a leaf that was shielded in the color of a blue shade. Her green eyes narrowed as she tried to locate it.

Lacking patience, she bent down and swooped the leaf up with her snout then morphed into a human. Her fox form went away, taking the form of a pink haired female with pointed ears. She tossed the leaf away as hard as she could and left in a flash. It's green package started to drop and was caught swiftly into the arms of the same pinkette who was located on top of the building. Sakura stuffed it into the pockets of her kimono and grinned.

"Everyone, you can come out now." she spoke, barley in a whisper. "The coast is clear."

No one answered, except a few fluff balls. Numerous foxes scampered out of their hiding spots and morphed into the shadows of lone Akatsuki members. An outline of their previous form can be seen shooting sky high in all directions across the roof.

"About time we got here, un." frowned a hot headed voice. "I thought we were gonna die back there in that desert of yours."

The man next to him figured he was talking to him. "It's not that bad over here once you get used to it. We did capture the Ichibi in this village."

This time, an outline with swirly eyes spoke. "Speaking of Ichibi, any body have any clue to where it is?"

"I'm thinking that it's nocturnal. So trying to find it won't be easy." suggested a sharp toothed male. "Isn't that right Itachi?"

The next shadow took a while to speak. It's eyes were closed, then suddenly opened. "Hn."

"Um.. Tobi confused. What kind of answer is that?" asked a silly design.

"None of your damn bees wax.." grumbled the weasel.

It got silent. The Akatsuki didn't continue to fight any longer and kept on the cautious side. Sakura's vision blurred as she took sight of a blinding light in a building from far away. Speaking of buildings, it was in the shape of those extra special council meeting places.

A certain person came to mind causing Sakura to go numb. "C-chiyo baa-chan.." the vixen stuttered in remembrance.

Sasori heard it. "Sakura. You know she does not exist."

That hit a cord. "Of course she doesn't because you bastards killed her." she snarled, then left along with the wind.

"What the fuck happened?" cursed/asked Hidan.

"Sasori happened. Let's go, we don't exactly need her to perform the sealing jutsu just yet." replied Pein in monotone.

The shadows nodded and disappeared one by one off the roof. Meanwhile to the left at the council building, Sakura stayed near the balcony that connected to a locked room. Her clawed hand touched the glass. From afar in the corner, an old man was struggling to fall asleep.

_'M..maybe he's thinking about Chiyo..'_

"C-chiyo onee-chan..." rasped out the old man.

Her eyes widened in shock. _'Oh my word.. he's really dreaming about her.'_

Then suddenly, the sentence got off track. "When did we have a raccoon sleeping on the balcony?"

Sakura's cheeks puffed out in annoyance. _'Raccoon? It's Miss Vixen to you old man!'_

She froze when the sound of him leaving the chair became known. The vixen froze in fright. _'Did he figure me out? I need to get out of here..'_

"Here Ra-ra! Would you like some food?" he asked, getting closer to the girl.

There was only one thing she could do at the moment. Sakura stuck her hand into her pockets and clasped it in the other and made a wish to morph into a fox. But time was quickly running out. As the last cloud of dust rolled by, a cane reached out and jabbed her in the forehead.

_'What does he think I am? A vermin?'_ Thought the annoyed vixen.

Ebizo started to laugh. "Fufufufu.. I knew it. You weren't a raccoon at all, but a fox."

Sakura only responded with a kyu and stayed in place. _'A fox with rabies if you keep hitting me with your stick.'_

The old man put down his cave and went back inside saying, "Don't move an inch. I'll bring you back something nice from the dining room."

The little fox blinked._ 'Food?'_ and moved back in defense when a plate of curry was placed on the floor. _'Oh..it's um..'_

"What's wrong? You don't like curry?" he questioned innocently. "If it tastes nasty then blame the cook. Mwaahaha.." chuckled the suna-nin.

Sakura looked up at the man. _'Are you kidding?'_ She seemed to be smiling. _'Of course I do. This is my favorite dish.'_

"Go ahead and eat before the old coots come back and run ya over with their feet."

_'Alright. I think I will. Thanks Ebizo ojii-san.'_ thanked the fox, then she dug in..

...

Sakura was finished with the curry. But Ebizo was not. He kept talking to her about his past life and jam packed adventures. At first, Sakura didn't seem interested but soon her inability to focus failed as she continued listing to him. Soon, one of the nannies came by to tuck him in.

"Damn it. Would you go away? It's not my bed time yet.." grumbled the pappy. "I may be old, but I do not require a sleeping schedule!"

A young brunette with dark eyes and fair skin tried to compromise with him. "Come along Ebizo-sama, it's time to rest." she said calmly.

"No..what about my friend? The dingos will kill her."

The brunette looked up, and spotted the fox. "Aw, how kawaii. Normally we don't have any foxes around here. Quite rare to see one up close."

"Which is why the dingoes will love to eat her. Allow her to stay with me for the night."

Sakura's eyes went white._ 'Wait a minute.. I can't stay here. What about the others? Please say no, please say no..'_

"Hmm, it wouldn't be so nice to kick her out into the cold.." trailed the brunette.

"Please Matsuri-chan, let her stay.." pleaded Ebizo.

Matsuri's eyes wandered away to fox. The fox's green eyes took down her own. She started to choke on her spit, alerting Ebizo of her dilemma.

"What is the matter?" questioned the man.

"N-nothing.. I don't think we should allow her to stay. Gaara would disprove of our silent situation."

"Who gives a hoot? His father loved foxes as well. I'm keeping her. Come here little kouri-chan."

Sakura ignored his call. She kept moving her paws in reverse, almost off the balcony. The vixen looked back in surprise, taking notice of her paw dangling down without any support. _'I guess I have no choice but to leave. Normally foxes are masters of disguise but I am just plain terrible at it.'_

Ebizo wasn't having it. "M-matsuri-chan, grab her! Grab the fox!" commanded the matriarch,

Matsuri nodded feverishly and started to walk towards the kitsune. Sakura's ears flicked as she heard the brunette's foot steps walking towards her. Without warning, she fell out the window on her back. Sakura pulled the stunt with style, doing a few dodge rolls and summer salts.

The brown haired girl's head was down. "Um.. that's a little unexpected.." she said, anime tears drenching her face.

"What was that? Did you get my fox?"

Matsuri's head turned, facing him. "Not really. You see, she fell out the window.." The girl trailed, tapping her fingers together.

"What? Go get her this instant!" roared the old man.

"Okay Ebizo-sama, I'll return your pet." Matsuri bowed, then ran out the room.

All Ebizo could do was stare down, out the window..

-Down below-

A pink head exploded through the bushes and turned into a girl with leaves. "Ugh, I am not doing that ever again.." she mumbled, flicking the leaves off her body.

"Miss Fox, Miss fox! Where are you?"

"Oh boy.. he's so persistent at capturing my alter ego." muttured the vixen to her self.

"Miss fox.." She called out once more, and spotted a familiar face. "Oh. I never expected you to be over my way at the neck of the woods." Matsuri blinked in surprise.

"Hehehe.. I'm on a mission." Sakrua sheepishly laughed. "Such a liar I am.." she said in a low voice.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing Matsuri-chan.." stuttured the liying vixen. She started to walk away from her, "I have to go now.. my team mates are calling."

"That's funny, I don't hear them.." blinked a not so sure kunoichi.

Sakura ran around a corner and stuck to the wall like a cameleon. Her face turned red in embarassment. _'Ugh, I can't beleive that I lied like that. In fact, I'm not even suppose to be outside the village without permisson. Whats even worse is that I told her that my team is here.'_ she thought in shame.

Out of nowhere, a yellow blob exited through the bushes._ 'S-sakura-san! It's urgent, we found the tanuki's whereabouts.'_

She wanted to answer but another voice talked instead.

"Naruto! Kaka-sensei! Where are you guys?" called out a voice.

"Damn it Matsuri! Ruin my escape why don't ya?"

Deidara raised an eye brow. _'Hm? The kyuubi and Sharingan wielder are here as well? Since when?'_

Sakura bent down to his level. "I don't know. But I need your help." pleaded the vixen. "Do you mind turning into Naruto for a little while?"

_'That's if I could..'_

"Yes you can. I'll give you the ability to." she said, handing him her precious leaf.

Deidara took the leaf into his mouth with his fangs and closed his eyes. Sakura got up and watched him disapear in a huge amount of smoke. It cleared revealing a certain blond haired black and orange wearing jumpsuit male named..

"Naruto-kun! I'm so glad to find you!"

_'Naruto'_ turned around and screamed when a brown blob pounced onto his back. "Ehehee, what's up?" greeted the boy with a smile.

Matsuri rubbed his ears. "Are you cos playing today? Cause it's cute!" she said, causing him to freeze.

"My.. ears?" he pronounced, not sure with what's going on.

"Yeah! Since you carry the Kyuubi and all.. I thought you would look like one." Matsuri rambled, with a light blush taking over her face. "Naruto, your so cool.."

Sakura couldn't help but cringe. She kept it to her self and said, "Umm, Matsuri.. what about Gaara?"

"Forget that red head. I like blonds now." Matsuri said, rather huskily then usual. She touched Naruto's cheeks. "You're the one that I want.."

Deidara's eyes got wide. _'Oh my fucking god.. I'm gonna get laid!' _he thought with a cheeky grin.

"You are not getting laid." growled Sakura.

Everyone stopped talking. Only crickets can be heard dry humping in the back ground.

"What? I mean, Naruto-kun! We need to leave and meet up with Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm coming after I get my c-"

"Now."

"Okay, okay! Un!"

Matsuri watched in surprise as Sakura hauled Naruto to the most farthest part of Suna.

"There's something wrong with them.." she debated to her self.

Matsuri resumed, "and since when does Naruto end his words with un?"

...

-Near the foxes-

The rest of the group have cornered a brown colored dog with black shadows circling it's eyes and went down it's mouth. Said foxes started to gain up on the animal and procedded to block it from leaving and scampering up in a tree for protection.

_'We got you now, tanuki-teme!'_ declared Kisame.

The tanuki didn't understand. _'Pardon me? What have I ever done to you?'_

_'I don't know.. Just come with us!'_ he yipped.

It got down low on it's paws._ 'You..can't make.. me..'_ the taunki growled.

All of a sudden, it's little furry body started to glow red chakra. Then it's entire body started to grow and snarl, into a monster! The Akatsuki watched it morph into a hideous tremendous beast and looked towards the bushes. Someone ran out with a yellow fox following behind her.

"Sorry I'm late. I was talking to Mat.. Oh my lawrd, what's that?"

_'I don't know. We were talking to it, until it started to change!'_ Pein explained in a hurry, while dodging a blow to his scalp.

Sakura watched the massive beast chase her foxes all around the forest. She stiffened when it's raging red eyes looked straight at her. The pinkette gulped in nervousness and took a fighting stance. The tanuki took it as an invite and started to charge like a bull in her direction.

She wiggled her nose and suddenly the pinkette was no longer there. The tanuki swept past the teleport smoke and crashed into a tree. It round housed and looked up, spoting Sakura standing on one of the branches. Said beast growled then put its paws up to the bark and shook rapidly.

Sakura was having a difficult time holding on. "Woah, a little help would be nice..." she asked, not sure who will come to her aid.

Deidara bolted out of the shadows and dug him self underneath the tanuki. With his quick stealth skills, he raced up the bark with his claws and met Sakura along the way.

_'Fox-sama, at your sevice.'_ bowed the yellow fox.

"Aw, so kawaii!" squealed the naive pinkette.

Bang, the taunki pushes them over the edge. Sakura hung on to the tree for support and reached out to grab Deidara before he falls over board. The yellow fo stretched his paw but couldn't due to his arm lenghth being on the short side. The pinkette lets out a scream and watches her commarade tilt over into darkness.

He fell off the branch.

**Chibi-Sniff..sniff.. Deidara! Oh my! What have I done to you? If you want to see him alive, review this chapter.**

**Would you like to see him naked in human form? Or as a fox?**

**Next update: Monday or the rest of the week.**


	10. Chapter eight: Sealing the one tail

Konichiwa! I just revisited my childhood yesterday night by watching Beauty and the Beast on TV. I didn't actually recall the plot until now. Well, it's the last day of the month and I guess you can say that this is the last update then. August and the months to come will have more chapters because this story might take a while! Enjoy. D:

**Chapter 8.**

**Sealing the one tail**

"DEIDARAA!" hollered a young frantic female.

Everyone awoke in their beds with looks of surprise and concern for the person who just screamed. Mostly the men left their front doors and stood at the stoop looking out into the streets so they could locate the stressed person and confront her. But she was no where to be found.

Such a loud voice could only go so far. Back where it was originally heard, but not seen; Sakura couldn't let her sadness take over the tension. She sucked up her in-ability to focus and took a nose dive for the ground. The pinkette extended her arms over to the top of her head like a diver and she raced down hoping to capture her fallen fox. When she got to the forest floor, Deidara and the evil tanuki were no where to be seen.

Including the other foxes. Where could they have gone? Till suddenly, a blinding red light exploded in the woods. Sakura watched the colors take flight into the sky and decided to investigate it further by walking towards it. When she got there, a bunch of foxes were sitting in a circle.

Beneath their paws were sticks set up representing a transmutation circle. Sakura kept quiet and stood away from the mess which one of the foxes took notice of. Zetsu came out from the shadows and stared at her for a moment.

_'Thank you for distracting the beast. Now we can extract the Ichibi from it's soul.'_

Sakura struggled to say something as tears fell from her eyes. "W-what happened to Deidara?" she sniffed in sadness.

Zetsu lifted a paw. _'He is right next to me. Luckily, we do not require his presence for the procedure.'_

A smile claimed her face. "Good, he didn't die." and she wandered over and down got on her knees. Sakura touched the bleeding fox with her hands, "I am so sorry.."

Deidara was on his side. His chest lifted up and down as his breathing concealed his insides._ 'No.. it was my fault for aiding you..'_

"I oppose to your negativity. You did quite well."

_'Yeah, sure. Believe what you want..'_

They stopped talking and enjoyed the light show placed before them.

A neon blue fox turned to face them, _'Hey girl. We need you out front.'_

"Alright." nodded the vixen. She got up and walked towards the circle. "What do I need to do?"

_'We need you to complete the extraction. Did the Kyuubi give you something to put it in?'_ questioned Pein.

"Actually.. I don't remember."

_'WHAT?' _Exploded the foxes all together.

_'N-no, this can't be! Now Tobi and others can't return to normal.'_ cried Tobi.

"I'm sorry guys.. I thought we could take this on our own." Sakura pouted, and then frowned. "Now what?.."

_'You sure sound dense. I apologize for leave you on such short notice.'_

The entire group looks up, and spots a gilding fox coming down from the starry sky. Itachi leaps away from the airborne object so he wouldn't get hit.

_'What do you want?' _ponders the black kitsune._  
><em>

Juubi skids to a complete halt on the ground and stands up straight on her own. _'I have come to assist you. Sakura my dear, please come this way.'_

Sakura obliged and made her way towards the ten tailed fox. She stopped walking and got the wind knocked out of her when the fox thrust it's paw into her chest.

"W-what are.. you.. doing?" choked out the girl.

_'Removing the sealing sphere of your system. What else?'_

The pinkette captured her answer in a head lock and closed her eyes, allowing the blow to overwhelm her. Her eyes pop open out of whim and travel down to the fresh earth. Down at her feet was a blue crystal sphere the size of a small peach. Sakura bends down to pick it up and it starts to float and glow like a lava lamp.

_'About time. I thought that shit would never fucking come out.'_ growled Hidan.

_'Well? You had it all along inside you.'_ smiled the kitsune.

"Tee hee. My bad guys. False alarm.." giggled the vixen.

All the foxes groan beyond their fox form.

_'We should finish the ritual. The sun is about to rise.'_ explained the dark side of Zetsu.

_'Yay! The sun's coming up!'_ explained light side of Zetsu.

Juubi's tails flicked from right to left. _'I should be going now. We shall met again Sakura..'_

All the foxes including Sakura watch the ten tailed fox fly away into the beyond. Once it left, the Akatsuki continued taking back one of the bijuu's power into the new sealing sphere. Sakura stayed in the middle and walked over to the passed out tanuki. She sat on the giant creature and stabbed the crystal into it's stomach.

"That should do it."

Hidan started to bark. _'What the fuck man? Allow me to sacrifice him to Jashin!'_

"I am not a man, Hidan. We are only going to seal the Ichibi into the crystal, nothing more."

_'Pssst.. What ever bitch. Keep going if you may.'_

Sakura laughed lightly at Hidan's snotty nature and her eyes widened in shock. The unconscious animal started to glow and fully engulfed her like a shadow. It's energy turned black and entered into her system. Sakura went limp and shot down to open her mouth and allowed the contents of her stomach to spill.

"Gaaacckkk!" hurled the vixen.

_'What's happening to cherry-chan?'_ yipped Tobi.

He attempted to rush to her aid but was blocked by a black paw.

_'You will not move. She will be fine.'_ explained a calm Itachi.

_'Ok.. Tobi will stay still.'_

All the foul chakra seeped out of the vixens skin and flowed onto the grass like a water fall. The foxes moved back so they could not get wet and continued to watch the events placed before them. Slowly the chakra flows like water and make an entry for the sealing crystal.

It glows for a short second and resumes its former glory. After the crystal remains silent, Sakura feels the cushion below her form starting to shrink. She quickly removes her self from the tanuki and watches it reclaim it's normal form. Said tanuki displayed displeasure and let out a hiss.

_'Ugh.. w-what happened?'_

"I'm sorry.. you see, you were possessed and.."

_'Quit your excuses human! I'm off and you will not follow!'_ barked the tanuki.

"Go ahead. If you don't mind, I have a mission to complete."

The raccoon dog snorted and ran off into the bushes with it's tail twitching madly. Once it left, the Akatsuki claimed the stage.

_'Yay! Sakura-chan destroy the beast!'_ chirped the light side of Zetsu.

_'No she didn't. It left in the damn bushes.' _retorted the dark side of Zetsu.

_'Oh. Pardon me..'_ excused the happy plant side. _'Sakura-chan, how was the battle?'_

"Um.. a little too bizarre for my liking."

_'Sakura.'_

She turned to follow the transmission that called her. "Deidara, how are you doing?"

_'I told you already..' explained the yellow and white fox. _

He felt the need to stop talking when suddenly something un expected happens. Deidara remained still when the pinkette started to make her way for him. _'Oh yes, I'm getting laid.'_ thought the clever kitsune. But nothing came. All he heard was the kunoichi gasping in shock.

Deidara went limb when a white light took his place.

It cleared leaving a bulky naked male with long blond hair and one baby blue eye.

"Y-your.. n-na.." Sakura stuttered, lost by what was gonig on. "N-na..."

Deidara caught her ability to form correct words. "What girl, un? Spit it out.." hissed the blue eyed male.

"Naked.. your in the _nude_ Deidara."

"WHAT?"

"Your naked."

"I know that already! Give me a cloak or something!"

"I can't.. your cloak is back at the base I don't think you'll enjoy wearing robes of sand."

"Pfft, what ever. I would rather be a fox then look like this.."

Poof! He got his wish.

...

-Night time-

Sakura sat alone by her self with her head resting on her arms in the soil. A torrents of fire blazed in front of her. She had just constructed a bon fire as their camping area to rest. Speaking of resting, laying in a pile were the foxes formally known as the most dangerous organization ever. Well, now their fluffy balls of fluff with perverted standards of intelligence.

Sakura smiled softly at the thought of them back in their human forms. They would be cursing and squabbling once they realize they were sleeping on top of one another. But then again, wouldn't that mean that the curse would be lifted?

"That's if it ever happens.." she mumbled into her arm.

"Aw, didn't you forget? You already have one of the bijuus at your disposal." spoke a familiar voice.

The pinkette never dared to look up because she recognized the voice. "Konbanwa Juubi-san.." she greeted the figure lighlty.

Juubi hovered above the fire. "What's with the long face?" asked the fox rather innocently.

"Nothing, I should be happy about our capture. But.."

"Your still betraying your village. I get it. While your helping the Akatsuki, at the same time you're trying to restore Naruto."

"That's the thing. I don't think they care about Naruto or my ability to help others in need."

"Well, I guess they wouldn't when your using a clone to baby sit your house."

That made her look up, "How did you know..?" She questioned, lost in words.

"I know lots of things." smirked the ten tailed fox.

_'Then explain why Deidara returned to his human form.'_

Juubi looked down and found an orange fox at her heel. "Ah, well.. it depends when you aid the person your working for. You know, give and take." explained the vixen.

_'So your saying we must help one another.'_

"Exactly. In fact, maybe infatuation might have something to do with it."

"D-did you just say, infatuation?" gulped the pinkette.

"Yeah, I did." Juubi replied, eyes sparking with mischief. "You two seem pretty close nit. I have been watching you guys in action."

Sakura gasped and looked over to the trees laughing it off. "Tch, such a spy. I'm pretty sure that your bluffing."

"No I'm not. Don't you see the sparkle of intimidation in his eyes every time you meet?"

"Really?" blinked Sakura in curiosity.

"Well, I guess that's enough talking about your blooming relationship with Dei. Let's discuss your next target."

Juubi placed her back side onto the ground and sat on her legs with her kimono folded to prevent her private parts from being shown. Sakura and Pein watched the female youkai prepare her self from attack of dirt particles and straightened up her back to perform the explanation of their future.

"As you can see, you just recaptured the Ichibi's chakra form. Next, you will be tracking down the Nibi no Nekomata. Let me warn you though, as you succeed in withdrawing their souls from their animal counterparts it will get difficult from here on out." explained Juubi.

_'Tch, we already deal with those type of missions.'_

"I agree. It's basically child's play. But still, we should be prepared for more."

"No problem. Just help each other out and soon each of you will get your bodies back."

...

~Morning~

Sakura was joined with her former team seven. Standing next to her was Kakashi, and Naruto. But they weren't who you think they are. Taking the form of our favorite jinchuriki container was Deidara while Itachi took over the body of Kakashi.

"Bye Sakura-chan! Bye Kaka-sensei! See you later, Naruto-kun!" waved Matsuri.

"Bye-bye.." waved the vixen. She had her eyes closed with a half smile, "Smile and wave guys, smile and wave.."

"How much longer are we suppose to.. wave?"

"Not much longer. Until she leaves."

Matsuri kept waving. "Aha, I'll see you later!" exclaimed the brunette.

The trio watched her retreat back into Suna and disappeared out of sight. Once she left, the fake imposters signed deeply and reverted back into their fox forms. Sakura stayed in her original form and performed a few hand signs.

_'What are you doing, un?'_ questioned Deidara.

"Getting a messenger raven to do my biding. Why?"

_'Depends if it has a scroll taped to it's talons.'_ suggested Sasori.

"Damn it, I forgot!" cursed the pinkette.

She ran past them back into the village and didn't come back until after forty five minutes.

"Okay.. this is a blank scroll now I just need a pen.." she paused at the end and hissed, "bloody hell!"

_'Um.. I don't think cursing fits your description of a kunoichi.'_

"Shut up Kisame. Now I need a pen."

_'Just steal one. I'm sure people go into aww mode when they see you as a fox.'_

An idea popped up in your head. "Your right." thought aloud the vixen. She let a smile form across her lips, "I know just the place."

The Aka-kitsunes exchanged a quick look with one another and watched her run down the sand back into the village.

_'Might as well head back to the oasis.'_ decided Pein.

'_B-but what about Sakura-chan?'_ squeaked Tobi.

_'She'll come later. Right now we need to focus on the next bijuu.'_

_'M'kay!'_

- - - - In the Hokage tower of Suna - - - -

Said white ball of fluff skid past the security. No one could capture her as she was too quick to the naked eye. When the fox reached her destination, she pushed the door open with her nose and slipped right in. Sakura took notice of the many books and chairs set up in the center of the room.

_'Aa, this must be the sitting room.'_ thought the fox. She sniffed her way down the tiles and took notice of an old man sitting by the desk writting on a few scrolls. The fox lifted one paw in the air and froze when a voice spoke to her.

"I knew it. Matsuri and the others thought you wouldn't come back.."

_'I am here aren't I? Do you mind giving me a pen?'_

"I don't know what your saying to me. Seems like you want something though.."

_'A pen. I need a pen!'_ yipped the kitsune.

Ebizo felt threatened. "Hold your horses, I'll go get you something to eat." and then he got up and left out the office.

Sakura collapsed in exhaustion._ 'No.. I don't need any food. Just a pen to write with..'_ Out of the blue, another idea claimed her mind._ 'That's it. I'll just steal one.'_

She acted quickly by running across the tiles and leaping up across the chair onto the desk. The white fox spots a pen and picks it up with her mouth then jumps out the window onto the balcony. Sakura snickers like a Cheshire cat and gasps when she hears a voice.

"Hey! That dumb fox took my pen!"

And he thought she was cute..

**Chibi- Here's the end of chapter eight. I know, it was a little rushed. Or maybe I'm just paranoid?**

**Don't forget to read and review! Thanks for glancing at my story. ^^**

**Next update: remainder of the week or weekend.**

**Chibi's translator! **

**Word of the day: Konbanwa= Good evening  
><strong>


End file.
